


ocean

by clairelutra (exosolarmoon), sharpshooting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (sort of), Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, F/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/pseuds/clairelutra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpshooting/pseuds/sharpshooting
Summary: Boating for the young and hated-by-their-boyfriend's-parents. Pidge doesn't approve.





	ocean

**Author's Note:**

> more hidge! it's a super cute ship, isn't it?

It _figured_ that meeting her boyfriend’s family would end with Pidge on a boat in the middle of the ocean.

Now, Pidge had nothing against _boats_ , precisely, but she _did_ have things against saltwater, gulls, and being underdressed for the level of sun she was exposed to. Even hiding out under the shade awning that covered the boat’s stern, she was pretty sure she was getting burned from the sunbeams bouncing off the water.

The shore of the island the Garrett family owned was visible on the horizon, but Pidge found it of little comfort—the beach was a brilliant shade of yellowish-white, put to shame only by the blinding trim and hull of Mr. Garrett’s prized motor boat.

There was no safety for Pidge’s mountain-dweller white tush here, even if it _did_ look very cute in the bikini and sarong combo Hunk’s cousin had lent her.

Irritatingly, she was the only one suffering like this. It made sense that Lance would reconnect with his fishy heritage at the beach, but Keith, the only one whiter than Pidge, had been goaded into competing with Lance, and was currently trying to beat Lance and a few of Hunk’s relatives in maritime war with no thought to how much pain he was going to be in come tomorrow. Shiro, ironically, tanned instead of burned, and was currently teaching the Alteans how to swim. Matt was sustained entirely on the sight of Hunk’s hot cousins, and Hunk himself, obviously, was made for this life.

Which just left Pidge.

Not that she was bitter or anything.

Lance’s hand slapped against the stern, bringing with him a splash of water that soaked the edge of her sarong to the platform she was on.

 _“Ha!_ I win.”

Over her head, Mr. Garrett was laughing. “Oi! Hunk! Marry that one!”

Definitely not bitter.

Keith was surfacing on Lance’s other side, coughing up just enough water to splutter-demand, _“Again,”_ and Lance was mocking him and Hunk…

Hunk was surfacing right next to Pidge.

The soft smile that he gave her would have been worth a lot of things—and not least of all this.

“Hey,” she greeted, her voice soft and rough from disuse.

“Hey,” he greeted back. The smile turned sympathetic. “Not doing so well?”

Katie opened her mouth to tell him that no, no, his family was great, she was having a blast, she just…

She shut her mouth before she could try. He always saw right through her anyway.

“Not really.”

“Wanna go back?”

As much has the smell of the surf was getting in her nose and how uncomfortable it was to never truly be _dry_ , Pidge listened to the loud laughter of her friends and the water slapping the side of the boat and stuck her toes in the balmy water.

Tipping forward to rest her forehead against Hunk’s, she smiled back, reassuring and grateful. “No, I’m good.”

Hunk pushed himself up to meet her in a soft, sweet kiss, and Pidge thought maybe, _maybe_ this was exactly what summer was for.

When Hunk had gone back to join the games, Pidge found Mr. Garrett watching her with a thoughtful smile.

She cocked her head in question.

He turned back to the cockpit, still smiling. “Perhaps my son chose the right one after all.”

It was backhanded as hell, but…

Pidge ducked down, cheeks tingling and an odd sense of _ease_ blossoming in her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> that thing* you wanna do but you're too scared to go for it? this is your sign dude. _go get 'em._
> 
>  
> 
> *disclaimer: i do not condone violent crime. or normal crime. or— yeah, you get it.


End file.
